A Black Love
by Mari Grem
Summary: The two most inrtiguing members of the Black Family have fallen in love. But is it really love? And if so, why won't they admit to it? Dark, Angsty, but has it's moments Oneshot BellaSirius


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Sort of a spur of the moment thing. Kind of Dark. Please read and review! -Nicole **

* * *

In the beginning, they were just cousins. They were just two people who befriended each other because there was no one else for them. Andromeda was too old for them, she was already in Hogwarts and all and she couldn't speak to them very much any way, her parents would not allow it. Narcissa was the perfect angel, who would never get dirty and always yell at the pair because they were 'messy little brats.'

And then, they became friends. And their friendship was real and deep and everything that they wanted. Because really, all they had in this world was each other. Sirius was the Black Sheep, hated by his family for being "Good". And Bellatrix was the ony one that understood. She was the only one besides Andromeda and Uncle Alphard that gave a damn. But when Hogwarts started up things changed.

First, there was the sorting. Bellatrix was sorted first, B always comes before S. Sirius watched as she walked up to the stool and sat down. He watched as the hat was placed on her head. And he watched as the hat called out Slytherin and Bella almost died in shame.

But Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. And he became friends with the 'half-breeds' and 'mudbloods' while Bella was thrown into the dark world of a Black in the Slytherin house.

Yet somehow they remained close. Even though Sirius would always annoy her and she hated him with a passion, they were the only ones who understood each other. He was the only one who would stay up with her until three am while she cried and cried about Andromeda running away or Rodolphus taking the Dark Mark or anything really. And she was the only girl in the world who he wouldn't flirt with. Who he would hit and defend both in the same day. He was the only person Bella would defend in front of her parents and she was the only Snake he would warn when it came to pranks.

Next, they fell in love. But it was a twisted love. It was a love that really neither of them understood or wanted for that matter. They kind of pushed it away. Sirius

would still annoy her every morning with various wake-up calls. And Bella would still duel him every Wednesday at precisely four o' clock. And it was never forced or fake. In fact, it was only when they were with each other that they could really be themselves. If Bella acted herself in front of her Slytherin 'friends', she would be branded as a weak Hufflepuff. If Sirius was himself with the Marauders, they would cast him out and call him an Evil Slytherin. But with each other they were perfect. Sure, Bella was a bit too compassionate for Sirius, she shoudl of been the Gryffindor, not him. And yes, Sirius loved to tease her and test her and laugh at her. Because he was the cold one. He was the one who was arrogant and smart and he shoudl have been in Slytherin. He was just too Goddamn corageous for his own good.

Then, she got engaged. And Sirius found her the night before the wedding and the two of them satyed up well past Dawn talking about anything and everything. And right before he left Sirius gave Bella a mind blowing kiss that she can still feel to this day if she thinks about it enough.

But he never asked her to leave Rodolphus, because he was always afraid that she would say yes. And if she said yes, well then, that would mean that she loved him back. And he couldn't think about that.

They didn't see each other again until Azkaban. Bella's cell was exactly three away from Sirius. And considering they were the only two left with any sanity at all, they would talk to each other every day. She woudl beg for his forgiveness and he would refuse it. But the night after he left, she found a note addressed to her. It was written badly and on the back of a newspaper. And Bella knew right away that it was from Sirius. The note told her that he did forgive her. And that he loved her more than life itself. But they would never be okay together, they would always be at each other throats even if they did love each other. And she agreed, even if she didn't want to. Because Sirius was right, of course, Sirius was always right.

Finally, there was his death. She didn't want him to die. She just wanted to stun him. She just wanted to claim victory against him for the first time in her life. He was teasing her again. Just like when he would call her names or steal her homework or threaten to tell Aunt Cassieopia that Bella was sleeping with a guy fove years older than her. And she just wanted to prove him worng for once. She never meant to kill him.

And he knew that. He knew that and she knew that he knew that because right before he fell through, he looked at her and mouthed, "I forgive you." And it wasn't the "I love you," like she wanted, but it was good enough.

So now she's all alone in life. Because he was her everything. And now she's going crazy. Because he was her sanity. And now she's gone cold. Because he was her light and her warmth. And she'll never love again. Because he was all she ever needed.


End file.
